Loyal avertissement
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Fair Warning" de Bar-Ohki : Poisson d'Avril


_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Bar-Ohki_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Ce n'était pas censé être une fic pour le 1****er**** Avril, mais en fait ça y ressemble. Moyennement amusant.**

_**Disclamer :**__Eyeshield21 ne m'appartient pas._

_**Rating :**__ T pour les insultes et les menaces de mort._

* * *

C'était une après-midi d'automne ensoleillée. Musashi avait récemment rejoint l'équipe et les Devil Bats venaient tout juste de remporter une victoire âprement disputée contre les Bando Spiders. Tout le monde était excité d'entendre qu'ils pourraient aller au Tournoi du Kanto. Mamori était pour le moment à la cafétéria de l'école, en plein discussion avec ses deux meilleures amies, Sara et Ako.

« Anezaki. » L'interpella Musashi alors qu'il grattait d'un air absent sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un lycéen, sa figure d'adulte et ses stoïques expressions n'aidant pas en la matière. Mamori savait qu'en réalité il était gentil et enjoué.

« Oh ! Musashi-kun ! » Mamori lui sourit et le salua de la main.

« …Je dois te parler. » Le ton de Musashi était très sérieux, étonnant Mamori.

« D'accord. » Mamori s'excusa auprès de ses amies et suivit Musashi. Il l'amena dans une partie calme de l'école, l'un des couloirs déserts qui se trouvait à l'étage. Musashi s'adossa au mur et regarda attentivement Mamori. Elle battit des paupières avant de l'imiter en attendant qu'il trouve ses mots.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kurita sortit de l'une des salles de classe du couloir pour se placer de l'autre côté de Mamori. La présence de l'énorme lineman était quelque peu menaçante et étouffante. Mamori fronça les sourcils, perplexe quant à la raison qui poussait Kurita à être hostile, surtout devant elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Musashi pour le lui demander lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il se comportait étrangement lui aussi.

Mamori prit soudainement conscience qu'elle était coincée entre un mur, Musashi et Kurita.

« On va faire vite, » annonça brusquement Musashi, faisant sursauter Mamori. « Il a l'air bien plus fort qu'il ne l'est. »

« Et tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il aime jouer des tours, » ajouta Kurita. « C'est parce qu'il a peur que les autres voient combien il est fragile de l'intérieur. »

« Il ne l'admettra pas, mais il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'on lui brise le cœur, » précisa Musashi dans un soupir.

« … Prends bien soin de lui, d'accord ? » Lui demanda Kurita, son côté amical revenant à la charge.

Musashi tapa de son poing à côté de la tête de Mamori, l'apeurant.

« Parce que si tu t'amuses avec lui, je te tuerai, » l'assura Musashi, paraissant enragé sur le coup.

« Wow ! » Kurita laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement et Musashi s'écarta. « Il fallait qu'on dise ce qu'on avait sur le cœur. En tout cas, je vous souhaite tout plein de bonheur. »

« Prends bien soin de lui, » lui rappela fermement Musashi avant que les deux joueurs de football ne s'éloignent, laissant derrière eux une Mamori confuse au possible.

_Ils devaient parler d'Hiruma_, réalisa-t-elle après une minute ou deux. _Mais Hiruma ne m'aime pas de cette façon… enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il se vantait de ses sentiments après tout._

Mamori secoua la tête et retourna voir Sara et Ako. Elle ne vit pas Hiruma en classe lorsqu'il fut temps d'y retourner. Elle le vit toutefois à l'entrainement, sauf qu'avec les exercices il était inaccessible.

Quand Mamori rentra dans la salle du club pour faire la lessive et ranger un peu, elle trouva un chou à la crème posé sur une enveloppe. Rapidement, elle souleva la pâtisserie et regarda à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe : Une simple carte disait « Regarde derrière toi ». La porte du club s'ouvrit et Hiruma se tenait là, sale et transpirant, en tenue.

« Hiruma-kun, » dit Mamori, indécise quant à ce qu'elle devait dire.

« …Je suis putain tombé amoureux de toi. » Déclara Hiruma dans sa barbe, visiblement quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à dire. « Le vieux chnoque a dit que je devais t'en parler. » Cette dernière phrase montrait bien que cette confession n'était pas spontanée.

« Ah, » fut tout ce que Mamori put articuler.

Hiruma fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent de la réponse.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'être amoureuse, » admit Mamori, « mais je t'aime bien et je suis intéressée romantiquement par toi. »

« Toutefois, si nous sortons ensemble, j'ai une condition, » annonça Mamori d'un ton net.

« Laquelle ? » Hiruma semblait intrigué.

« Que Kurita et Musashi ne me menacent plus pour des développements qui ne se sont pas encore produits. »

**[Pause]**

Musashi et Kurita pouffèrent de rire ; ils avaient trouvés ça très marrant comme blague.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Je suis retombée dans ma grande frénésie des traductions HiruMamo. La preuve, en voici encore une ! Même si j'en ai encore à traduire, je ne vais pas toutes les sortir dans les jours à venir vu ce qui s'annonce à l'école. En tout cas, j'aimerai féliciter Mitsuko2813 pour m'avoir suivi depuis un moment déjà et avoir été officiellement promu au rang de bêta ! On l'applaudit bien fort, cela me permettra de vous offrir de bonnes fics comme vous les aimez^^' Bonne soirée et bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
